


all we want to do is

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas doesn't expect to spend his night crouching next to half of a drummer and a few discarded guitars, bent over a board game, arguing with Axel over whether something is a word or not. But then, a lot of things have changed since the zombies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all we want to do is

**Author's Note:**

> For halcyon_iota. So, to cure writer's block, I did a meme. As it turns out, this meme gave birth to quite a few crossovers.

Roxas doesn't expect to spend his night crouching next to half of a drummer and a few discarded guitars, bent over a board game, arguing with Axel over whether something is a word or not. But then, a lot of things have changed since the zombies. For example, the fact that they only see live humans every now and again, and when they do, the other survivors are pretty quick to part ways.  
  
You'd think that with the end of the world, people would want to band together. As it turns out, that's not the case. It could be because people are afraid of their partners getting infected, or even that they're afraid of getting too _attached_ and then having to put their partner down. Or perhaps the apocalypse has just brought out the agoraphobia in everyone.  
  
Whatever the case, Axel's Roxas' exception.  
  
So, board games and a graveyard of metal-head corpses. Right.  
  
"That's not even a real word."  
  
"It totally is, Rox. I would even show you if the internet still existed."  
  
Roxas grins and tells himself that it is in no way petty to pull Webster's dictionary out of his pack. Axel scowls. "It wouldn't be in there and you know it."  
  
Roxas shrugs, "Guess it isn't a word then."  
  
Axel sighs and takes his x back, then spends ten minutes eying the board before arranging the word "fox," while using the f from "first".  
  
"Shit, I suck at this game."  
  
"I know," Roxas says simply, and then uses Axel's x to arrange the word 'xenophobe' across the board, lighting on a double letter AND a triple word score.  
  
He wins, even though they have to cut the game short due to a hoard of zombies spilling across the yard towards the stage, stomping over mohawks and rotting tattoos. They take some time to dispatch the zombies, and put the nearby guitars to a creative use and when there are even more _actual_ corpses, and not a walker in sight, they play again.  
  
He still beats Axel. It's therapeutic.


End file.
